Is he worth it?
by Captain MadHat
Summary: Albus and Minerva are young and have been offered positions at Hogwarts. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't know specific dates but I'm working out that Phineas as Albus's headmaster seems likely and also this is a challenge from a mate of mine. She was dared me to write this fic to a stimulus title we received in drama which was "Is he worth it?" I just had to use that line somewhere in the fic. So I did! ) We had been making all these jokes and she felt I should do some writing so I wrote it for Albus and Minerva who she hates as a ship just to annoy her. I love the ship but it gave me hell trying to think up something unusual. I have had this idea kicking around for a while unfinished so I just decided to make a few adjustments.

Now on to the fic.

"Is he worth it?"

"Yes he is."

"Why?"

"Because… he's good, he's the best in fact."

Phineas Nigellus shook his head in disbelief at Armando Dippet the newly appointed headmaster of Hogwarts was fighting with him over the appointment of the transfiguration professor. Phineas did not want Albus Dumbledore who had been to school while he was headmaster and had been hell.

Albus was the original troublemaker and charmer. He had found every secret passage and knew everything there was to know about Hogwarts although he would all deny it. Albus had excelled in everything he did he was the brightest they had ever had. He had gone on to become an Auror though he had left soon after completing training. He had gone into research with his old friend Nicholas Flamel. They had made some groundbreaking discoveries and were both held in high regard.

Albus was flamboyant and the most eligible bachelor apparently. The wizarding world may be more advanced in social expectations than the muggle world, who was still struggling with the idea of a kiss in public to your husband/wife.

Albus was held in high regard by the wizarding community and he had traveled the world and had expanded his already vast knowledge. Hot gossip was that he was involved with someone ten years younger than him. The world had been shocked by that especially the ladies. Albus and his new girlfriend obviously didn't care.

Armando was sure he would be perfect; he was young, enthusiastic and bright.

"I don't care what you think Phineas; I'm hiring him and Minerva McGonagall as DADA professor."

The portrait sighed and looked at looked at Armando's predecessor who shrugged. Armando sat at his desk and wrote Albus and Minerva's acceptance letters.

The man who had cause debate was in fact being bored out of his brain at a ministry dinner. He had been asked to give a speech on his and Nicholas discoveries and he had given it; but he wasn't allowed to leave. He was seated with the minister, his wife and some delegates from another country. He had long since lost track of the conversation. He and his love Minerva McGonagall were having a far more interesting conversation on the backs of their hands. They thought what they wanted to say and it appeared on the receiver's hand. A handy trick Albus had picked up at Hogwarts.

_Do you think we can leave yet?_

_Not a chance Albus, you only just said your speech and there is dancing afterwards how you could deprive all these women a chance to dance with such an esteemed man as yourself I will never know!_

_Easily my dear easily and I will only dance so long a gorgeous witch with beautiful emerald eyes with accompany me._

_She might, just to annoy the simpering witch's I'm sitting with, what the hell is a Hermes?_

_It's a muggle designer brand of jewelry or suitcases I think._

_What the hell, I'm so lost with these witch's. Hey dancing! Come and save me please._

Albus chuckled and looked around and saw the musicians striking up a tune. He excused himself and wandered over to Minerva's table. She saw him coming and got up to meet him. Much to the disappointment of the other occupants of her table, who had been looking hopefully in his direction? Minerva smirked and wandered casually over to him. He smiled softly down at her and commented "Not up with all the rages of fashion and gossip?"

"I hate how our society while very forward in our views on relationships, women etc; and yet the women of our society want to live like muggles in high society just because we can."

Albus chuckled and said "Well let's shock our society even more and dance"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Minerva quirked and followed him out onto the floor.

They danced for a few songs before Albus was whisked off to dance with some other ladies. Minerva danced with a few of her acquaintances before she collapsed at table with her old friend Poppy Pomfrey at it. She was with a few of their other Hogwarts friends, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout and Aurora Sinistra. They all squealed when they saw Minerva and immediately stood and hugged her in turn.

"You lucky thing!" Rolanda exclaimed. Minerva pulled away from Aurora after giving her a hug and frowned at her over excited friend.

"What are you on about Rolanda?"

Rolanda growled and motioned for them to follow her; they all followed her out onto the balcony.

"You and Albus, Min, that's what I'm on about."

"What about me and him?" Minerva asked pertly playing dumb.

"I know it's you he's dating; it's been all over the gossip columns. Mystery girlfriend he met in his travels. As it were you were both in France at the same time"

Minerva smirked and said "This goes no further"

The girls squealed and hugged their friend ecstatically.

"We met in Italy actually but yes we did go to France together. I knew him from social circles and you guys but I didn't know him really well but I by chance met him in a bookshop" Her friends rolled their eyes at each other. Typical they meet in a bookshop of all places. Minerva grinned catching their look.

"He invited me to lunch and well the rest is for me to know, you to guess but never find out the truth."

The girls squealed their imaginations immediately going into overdrive. Minerva rolled her eyes and smiled. They returned to the hall. Minerva saw Albus was talking with his good friends Alastor Moody and William Potter.

They then spent the next hour catching up and taking trips down the memory lane. Minerva enjoyed herself immensely, she was glad the whole party hadn't been full of airheads. Albus was moving around meeting and greeting all the right people and dancing with all the appropriate women. He finally made it to her table and her friends.

Minerva's companions stood and crowded around their friend. Albus obliged with the customary hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rolanda giggle and whispered to Minerva "You have quite a gentleman there."

Minerva growled at her and swatted her arm before smiling up at Albus. He smiled at her eyes twinkling.

"So my dear, are you prepared to dance one last time with this barmy old codger?"

"Not yet but I will" Minerva assured him. He smiled at her and was about to move off when Rolanda got and said "Well if your eager to dance how about you dance with your girlfriends best mate?"

Albus raised his eyebrows at Minerva who shrugged; Albus bowed with a flourish and said "It would be my pleasure to dance with such a fine lady."

Minerva snorted causing Albus to chuckle and Rolanda to blush. He escorted her out onto the floor and they started a stately waltz. Minerva and her remaining friends giggled and made jokes as they watched them. At the end of the dance Albus bowed and was about to leave the floor when Minerva strolled up to him. Albus's eyes lit up and he and Minerva swept around the floor. They moved gracefully ensuring everyone in the room noticed them. As the music ended Poppy and Alastor Moody came over to them; Alastor and Minerva moved away to dance as Poppy and Albus danced.

"Thank-you Poppy" Albus said as they danced. She nodded and commented "The others wanted to see if you were good enough for her and I can happily say you have proved yourself worthy and you two were getting a little obvious."

"Thank-you on both counts then." Albus smiled in relief, her friends approved sometimes that was the hardest thing. Alastor and Minerva stopped next to them and they all walked out onto the balcony. Alastor clapped his old friend on the shoulder "You have a fine girl there but I wouldn't be brave enough to date her so I salute you."

Albus chuckled and said "She's a pussycat when she wants to be."

Minerva and Poppy grinned as Alastor snorted. Albus smiled and leant over the railing to look out across the minister's garden.

"Minerva, do you think we can leave now?" Albus asked hopefully.

"I think we can manage it." Minerva smiled and they turned to go inside.

"We'll come with you" Alastor said quickly. Albus smirked and the four of them left after a few interruptions from people wanting them to stay. They finally managed to leave and say their goodbyes at Hogsmeade. Albus and Minerva walked to their house on the outskirts of the small village and collapsed into bed not noticing the two letters sitting, waiting for them.

A/N 2 I decided to change the fic heaps and now its multi chapter. Any other ideas are welcome and I will acknowledge them I'm not entirely sure where this is heading but I have a vague idea but all input is welcome. I'm good at making stuff up as I go along. Anyways R&R please.


	2. Hello's and Goodbyes

Chapter two

Minerva woke the next morning to find Albus's side of the bed empty. She swung out of bed and pulled on her robe before she wandered downstairs. Albus had heard her and began to bring out breakfast. She smiled when she entered, Sunday was the day Albus made breakfast, every other day they grabbed what they needed and left but Sunday was the day they both had off so long as they weren't in the field. (A/N they are auror's) Albus placed the mail on the table, there had been a few owls waiting for them downstairs, he thought most of them would be about his discoveries but he had noticed the Hogwarts letters for each of them. He was curious as to what they contained. He smiled when Minerva entered the kitchen, she always slept late on Sunday and she nearly always delayed getting ready for the day. He walked over and gave her a kiss before commenting on her attire "You know you look even more beautiful, if that's possible, when you have just rolled out of bed."

Minerva rolled her eyes and asked "What's for breakfast? I am starving."

"Pancakes and strawberry smoothie"

"Yum, you make the best pancakes."

Albus chuckled and they sat down at the table, helping themselves to the food. They started to eat and open their mail in a comfortable silence. Minerva sipped her smoothie and read a letter from her sister as Albus flipped through some fan mail, before he came to an important letter from Nicholas. Half an hour later, they had both reached the bottom of their piles and were both looking quizzically at the Hogwarts envelopes. Albus shrugged and said "Come on open them."

Minerva nodded and they broke the seals. Albus skipped over the formalities and read the meat of the letter. He looked up and asked "What does yours say?"

"Lets swap and we can read each others."

They skimmed through each other's letters. Minerva gave a yell when she finished and smiled brilliantly into Albus's sparkling eyes.

"I guess we had better go talk to Armando."

"I guess we should."

A couple of hours later Albus and Minerva were strolling up to the gates of Hogwarts. Albus sighed happily when he walked through the gates; Hogwarts had always been one of his favorite places in the world. Minerva smiled at him, she knew how much he loved Hogwarts, she loved it just as much as he did and it was home to both of them. Albus strode up and knocked on the doors, the empty corridors amplified the sound and Professor Grindelwald who was nearby yelled loudly.

"Who the hell is that?"

Albus chuckled and yelled in return "An old fool."

Grindelwald shouted and flung the door open. "Albus Dumbledore, Old fool is correct. You finally decided to show your face, you dog."

Minerva bristled but Albus put a placating hand on her arm and smile pleasantly at Grindelwald "I do believe you are the dog getting a respectable job what happened to the oath of wandering?"

"It rotted and died" Grindelwald grinned and shrugged. "So you have decided to join us in educating the young I hear? Given up on fighting for the innocent?"

"I guess I am, I'm still fighting for the innocent but in a different way. Sorry if I have forgotten my manners, Quinn Grindelwald this is Minerva McGonagall, Minerva this is Quinn."

"Ah, the mystery girl!"

Albus smiled and said "You heard!"

"Who hasn't?"

Minerva frowned, she didn't like this loud brash man and she could tell Albus tolerated him.

"How do you do professor Grindelwald?"

Grindelwald smiled at her and nodded "Well you two had better come up and see Armando"

Albus nodded and Quinn lead the way up to the familiar gargoyle that disguised the headmasters quarters.

"Mona Lisa"

Albus raised his eyebrow; Grindelwald shrugged and stepped onto the staircase saying "Armando has a fascination with a muggle artist Leonardo DaVinci. Know him?"

Albus nodded interestedly "Yes I know who he is and I know the Mona Lisa and her mysterious smile but I thought it was thing I was alone on."

Minerva rolled her eyes and said "Albus likes to know everything! He is the youngest wizard scholar to achieve warlock status."

Grindelwald raised his eyebrows and said "How much younger? As I'm the same age as Albus."

"35 years"

"He is 35 years younger than the youngest other warlock scholar?"

Albus blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Henry Grant is the next youngest at 75"

Grindelwald grinned and said "You always were the coolest brain at school with your ponytail, beard and outrageous clothes add those to your disregard for the rules and brilliant mind, Hogwarts was in deep trouble when you came."

"I wasn't that bad!" Albus chuckled and flipped his ponytail over his shoulder as the door opened to the headmaster's office.

"No not at all just the fact that you were studying Advanced Transfiguration in third year!"

Grindelwald retorted as they stepped into the office.

"Fighting already I see." An oily voice said form the wall.

"Good afternoon Headmaster Nigelleus" Albus bowed and said "We were discussing my colourful education."

Phineas Nigelleus snorted and said "You were the death of me, you always fought with the Slytherin's especially young Malfoy and Grindelwald there, I see you two have grown up enough to set aside your differences."

"We set them aside in seventh year as you well know"

Phineas nodded and said to Minerva "Good luck to you Lady, these two are gentlemen but sometimes they revert to their childhoods and if you haven't changed to much you'll keep him grounded."

Minerva curtseyed to her former headmaster and said "Thank-you headmaster"

Armando watched this exchange with great interest; he was dazzled briefly by Minerva's beauty. He wondered if she was tied to anyone.

Albus turned and bowed to Armando, His manners polished. Armando bowed in return as courtesy demanded. Minerva curtseyed and Armando bowed in return before speaking.

"Now that we have done away with all the formalities, I will tell you your duties!"

Minerva and Albus took the seats while Grindelwald left.

Armando smiled pleasantly at them and said "I'm assuming you accept?"

"Yes of course but I know there have been couples on the staff in the past…"

Armando chuckled out loud but inwardly sighed and said, "I should have guessed"

Albus nodded and said, "When I studied the school and its peculiarities, I found out that some rooms are connected if there are any free could we use those?"

"Yes of course I'm assuming you know which rooms are connected and which aren't?"

"Of course"

"The only ones that are occupied at the moment are the ones above Slytherin common room, so you're free to use any others."

"Thank-you headmaster, I think the ones near Gryffindor tower will be ours."

Armando smiled; he knew Albus on staff would be very interesting.

"Ok well that's settled, I know you are new but you two are the only staff who are in Gryffindor at the moment so Albus would you become head of Gryffindor?"

Albus looked at Minerva before answering, "I would love to!"

Armando smiled and stood up extending his hand. Albus stood and shook his hand, as did Minerva. Armando nodded and said "Quinn is new on staff as is our matron Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva if my sources are correct, you and her are good friends, Oh and here is all the paperwork plus a list of passwords which you need to memorise then destroy the paper." He said this all very fast, he was obviously a nervous person, Albus wondered how he made speeches.

They nodded and left Armando alone. He wandered to the window and sighed, "Albus will go far but what about Minerva?"

"You have fallen for the wrong Goddess Armando, She is Albus's and Albus's alone, she wouldn't leave him nor him her. That is true love at its greatest, they will go far, he is not complete without her and they are one." Dilys advised him.

Armando bowed his head and said softly "I haven't fallen for her but I fear Grindelwald has."

Dilys and the other heads nodded, Armando was surprisingly wise. His appearance was that of a slightly silly and nervous man, he had golden blond hair and open face that made him appear younger and deceivingly more innocent than he really was. His twitch and nervous way of speech didn't help at all but his trusting ways and easy going manner had earned him his place in life, he wasn't the most brilliant headmaster Hogwarts had ever had but he had some outstanding virtues.

Albus and Minerva descended from the headmaster's office and exited Hogwarts. Once they reached the grounds, Minerva turned to Albus with a large smile on her face.

"We had better tell James and Alastor."

Albus laughed and nodded. "We can pack what things we will need up at the school today and tomorrow we can head into the office."

Minerva nodded in agreement. They continued on to their little cottage.

The next day they found themselves facing their commander, James Potter and their team mate Alastor Moody. Albus smiled at his two friends "We were offered the jobs at Hogwarts and we decided to take them, we will finish whatever work you need us to and stay on the reserve list."

James bowed his graying head "I heard, Albus we will miss our two best fighters and where will we be without our infamous trio?"

"Happy?" Minerva suggested. James laughed humorlessly "Good luck you two and you had better keep in touch."

Albus smiled sadly "Of course James and please we will do recon and reserve work on the holidays."

James nodded "I'm relying on it. Keep me updated and I will do the same."

They all smiled and said goodbyes after Alastor and James extracted a promise from the couple to come in two days later for their farewell.

Minerva and Albus sadly packed up their offices and said goodbye to their aides, two eager fresh faced trainee auror's.

They apparated out of the ministry and back to their cottage; where they packed up their possessions and moved them to the school. They left the key on the table with a thank-you note to their landlord who they had notified the day before, he was very upset, they had been his best tenants.

Albus and Minerva were very surprised when they arrived at their rooms in the school to see everything unpacked and tidy except for the things marked personal. Albus nodded approvingly his eyes sparkling "Good old house elves, less work for us."

Minerva frowned and nodded, she was glad for the lack of work but how would they find anything?

Albus noted this "I'm sure we will manage."

She nodded "Yes I'm sure we will, come lets finish up and freshen up for dinner, it will be or first in the castle since school."

Albus nodded "I am really glad we did this."

Minerva smiled "Yes me too."

Albus smiled and dropped a kiss on her lips. "It's going to be fun."

Minerva smiled "We won't be able to prank, you know setting the example etcetera."

Albus frowned "I'm sure we will find some fun things to do."


	3. See ya

A/N OK I have had mega writers block concerning this add this on to the fact that I'm doing NaNoWriMo and exams the next chapter could take a while! Sorry it has been so long!

Is he worth it three!

Albus strode into the ministry swiftly; he was late to his own party. He had been visiting Aberforth and lost track of the time. He raced through the corridors and swung through the doors to the auror meeting room where the party was happening. Everyone turned and cheered when they saw he had finally arrived. He grinned, winked at Minerva and said loudly "Sorry Aberforth and Daisy were having a spat."

Everyone laughed they all knew Albus' brother and his peculiar pet goat Daisy. Albus moved through the crowd laughing with different people chatting with others and generally saying goodbye in his informal way. They had been milling around for a while when James got up on a table and said loudly "Ok people…shut up."

Silence rang then laughter. James grinned and started to speak "Ok people we are saying goodbye to two of our most colourful people: Albus and Minerva."

Everyone raised their glasses. Albus and Minerva smiled and nodded as James continued "Ok I won't say a long speech because they are well known especially for their pranks and antics so I won't go into it but Albus that rubber duck was NOT FUNNY!" Everyone laughed, "Ok so Albus…Minerva, You are leaving us but once and Auror always and Auror so good luck and we expect visits and updates. Your talent will be missed…Albus there is nothing I can say but thanks…Minerva You are wonderful and we will be very sorry to see our Mother go."

Alastor and Fred Bones their two good friends stood up and yelled "Amen to that… Three cheers for double trouble!"

The room resounded with cheers. Minerva held back tears while Albus nodded eyes downcast. He looked at her, she nodded and he stood up. Everyone fell silent.

"Thank-you our friends, I can't thank-you enough, you are all wonderful and we will miss you so much. Hogwarts is still open for visitors so we aren't doing all the traveling. I hope you all achieve your dreams and remember what we taught you…"

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU ONLY MAKES YOU STRONGER" The whole crowd yelled. Albus smiled "There are some exceptions but we won't go there… Ok all we can say is Goodbye and you haven't see the last of us yet…I think there are still some booby traps around so watch out" Everyone looked around nervously

"Oh and we have a gift and we won't take no for an answer so please put it to good use."

He clapped his hands and Fawkes appeared and dropped a piece of parchment into his hand. "Ok so the department has wanted a HQ in Germany…Well as a farewell present we leave you a property deed for a castle in Germany. Please enjoy."

Everyone gasped eyes wide. The department had been lobbying for fund for a German HQ for ages and now this. James shook his head "No way, Albus we cannot accept this, this is insane…"

"James you can and you will, I'm not taking no for an answer remember? I own the castle technically but because I don't use it all that often, I figured you guys would put it to better use!"

James gaped at Albus and asked weakly "How many castle do you own?"

"Besides that one…two and a French chateau…I was the heir to Dumbledore which involved the German and the English castle. I did a favour for a French friend and he left me the chateau and a castle in Ireland."

Everyone stared at him with open mouths while Dumbledore shrugged "What?"

Minerva giggled softly, they obviously didn't realize that Albus was one the richest wizards in the realm.

Alastor stared at him before speaking up "Um, why do you bother working and what was the favour to the French friend?"

Albus smiled gently, "I work because it keeps me sane and happy. He says I saved his life. I disagree I merely helped but nonetheless he decided I was to inherit because he had no heir."

Minerva smiled gently; Albus' modesty was really something to marvel at. Everyone laughed at that statement, Albus always downplayed his achievements he probably saved the guys life several times and his family's lives!

It broke the atmosphere and everyone toasted and cheered their aurors and speeches were efficiently over.

James came up to the couple "Thank-you so much Albus, I am really speechless. You are so worth every medal you get!"

Albus chuckled "Why thank-you James I'd hate to think I'd got them by influence alone."

James laughed "Yes well, goodbye old friends and Minerva keep him in line we can't lose our great wizard here!"

Minerva smiled and hugged James "Don't worry I will keep him on his toes."

They all chuckled and parted. Albus and Minerva continued around the room hugging and saying goodbye. They finally reached the entire crowd a few hours later after which they left waving on last time to resounding cheers. They weren't the first to leaver nor were they the last. By the stories of the next day the free alcohol was put to good use.

A/N ok sorry this is such a short chapter but I have a lot on I thought I'll finish this post it along with a few others then I can focus on other stuff. This chap has been hanging over my head dying to be written so yeah I hope you liked it!

xxphoenix


	4. Poker!

A/N wow finally I got my act together and started this chapter….I've just finished school and had to submit my part of a round robin and then it was Christmas it's been insane and now its school again why is year ten so friggin' hard? I mean wtf? Anyway enough of my complaining…I hope there are a few people out still willingly to read ) enjoy!

The holiday passed in a whirl of paperwork and socializing for Albus and Minerva. The day before the day that the students arrived, snuck up on them without warning. They both spent the day in their respective offices trying to be prepared for their first day. Minerva had been warding off Quinn's advances for sometime now and nothing seemed to sway him. She was getting increasing frustrated because Albus and Poppy would tease her. They had gotten their heads bitten off after Quinn decided that she was just keeping him dangling. She had been fuming about his ego when Poppy and Albus thought it was a good idea to tease her…big mistake.

Albus had finally finished his lesson plans for the next day so he decided to go looking for Minerva. He knew she would be in her classroom preparing. He slipped inside and saw that she already had company in the form of Quinn. Albus had been teasing Minerva but he was getting just as annoyed as her over Quinn's advances. He stepped forward and greeted his colleagues "Good morning Quinn, Minerva how are we today?"

Minerva smiled at him "Hello Albus, I am well."

Quinn nodded to Albus "Hello I was just leaving good day Minerva…Albus."

He swept out Albus waited until he had gone before cracking a smile. Minerva growled and muttered under her breath as she tidied her desk "Slimy git…thinks he's all that….rat…weasel…" she went on in this vain for a few more minutes until Albus finally got sick of it.

"Minerva." He said sharply

"Hmm what?" she looked up distractedly and took in his presence "Sorry Albus he just annoys me beyond belief."

Albus smiled as he placed his arms around her waist "I know…he's actually getting on my nerves. He's hitting on my girl."

Minerva smiled slightly "It's nice to know my man is getting jealous, makes me fell loved."

Albus smiled his eyes twinkling "You should always feel loved."

Minerva nodded, as he settled his arms around her, she leaned into his chest "I'm just so pissed off he keeps on hitting on me isn't it abundantly obvious I'm not interested?" She asked to his shoulder. Albus tightened his hold "If it bothers you hat much we might have to let our secret of the bag?"

"No, no Albus we will not I will just discourage him somehow I'm sure I will think of something."

Albus nodded and kissed her temple before leading her down to lunch.

That night it was the staff's last night to enjoy themselves without taking care not to disturb the students. The night was filled with merriment, as the staff first went to dinner where Dippet had order some special drinks. Many of the older staff had stopped there but the younger generation moved to the staff room and the night really began.

Several hours later and Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Grindelwald, Pomfrey along with Alastor Moody , Fred Bones, William Potter, Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout were still very much having fun.

They were all in various states of undress; Filius and Pomona were passed out on the couch and floor respectively. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, Alastor, Rolanda and Fred were all playing strip poker while William and Quinn were singing sea shanties in a corner with a bottle or rum being passed between them regularly.

"Oh god shut them up!" Rolanda moaned as they started yet another shanty. Alastor and Albus looked at each other both picked up and shoe and threw it at the corner. Both shoes hit their mark and soon silence rang after two very loud thumps.

They smirked and turned back to their game where they were very very distracted by the view they had down Minerva's and Poppy's tops as they sat on their laps. Minerva giggled as Albus's hands roamed her body as Fred dealt another hand. He and Rolanda were the most naked of them all, him in his boxers and her in her bra and panties. They picked up their cards and began to play…Minerva lost her top much to Albus's delight. Alastor and Fred whistled appreciatively. Minerva rolled her eyes and wriggled in Albus's lap to get comfortable.

He winced and whispered in her ear "My dear if you do that one more time we are going to have to leave very quickly."

"What? This?" Minerva wriggled again, Albus choked slightly, she giggled.

"Sorry guys, Minerva and I are out." Albus managed and he stood with her in his arms. Everyone snickered but also stood up.

"Yeah I think its time to wrap it up!"

They all laugh heartily and split up, Minerva and Albus hurrying to their room to finish what Minerva started.

A/N Ok I'm sorry its short it's just my life is insane right now….Holidays soon though so maybe I will update soon

xxphoenix


	5. Lessons

**A/N Ok guys I'm sorry it has taken so long my brain seems to have deserted me and ran of with my muse. I really have to ****apologise**** for confusing everyone with James and William Potter, I actually wrote the third chapter on another computer because my laptop had died for a while and I only had the 2****nd**** chap printed and it didn't mention his name. So I just took a guess as to what I called Potter. Sorry for the confusion he was meant to be William.**

**OK to all you people who don't care or don't like offensive people this is a rant that I just wanted to get off my chest and I needed to put it somewhere as the people in my boarding house would be like wtf you going on about??**

_**I am sorry to "Voldemort" who reviewed my story and decided that it was not canon it was uncharacteristic and my spelling and grammar**__** was sht! (not in those words exactly but you get my drift)**_

_**Oh and you aren't a native English speaker, so who the hell are you to question my spelling? I admit my grammar is not the best. Oh and by the way I AM AUSTRALIAN we spell differently to America not to mention a few other countries. Also by the way, I have just recently aced my ENGLISH EXAM with top marks in spelling and comprehension! I also aced my careers testing spelling test….they suggested I be an author, a journalist or a lawyer.**_

_**Also as a point I am human meaning mistakes will be mad, sorry if this inconveniences you.**_

_**I also ask you to define canon???**_

_**Oh and besides JKR who the hell are you decide what's characteristic and what's not?**__** By your definition it's uncharacteristic…what about everyone else's definition?**_

_**Well I am so sorry if I offended your eyes but other people seem to enjoy this story so excuse me if I decide to continue it.**_

**Ok everybody its safe you can read the rest of the note:**

**Alright, ****I can deal with flamers generally but not naïve flamers who just want someone else to feel like crap, give me constructive criticism with examples of what I have done wrong, I don't just want someone's negative opinion (yes I ****realise**** this exactly what a flamer is), if you don't like it tell me why and what I can do to fix it. I want to improve my writing not feel like I don't want to finish the story.**

**Also I allow anon reviewers because some people don't like signing up to internet sites and I understand this and generally you anon guy****s are really good about reviewing so I have no desire to disable it but please be respectful…someone is putting in alot effort and soul for this story and probably others. It is by no means easy to post a story and allow people to review it and tell us what you think.**

**I**** am really terribly sorry for being such a btch but that really annoyed me, I find it hard to post my story unless I have read through and edited it a lot so again constructive critics are welcome straight negative opinions are not.**

**Finally here is the new chapter (sorry it might even be shorter than the A/N LOL). I hope you like it.**

**xxphoenix**

**Disclaimer: I have a snowballs chance in hell of owning this lot, so why ask?**

Minerva ran through the castle in her tabby form, she was going to be late for the feast if she wasn't quick. She slid around a corner and suddenly found herself being lifted into the air by someone. She struggled and hissed trying to escape. She took a swipe at the person who was holding her in hope they would let go.

"Tabby my dear please calm yourself, you almost ran down to where the students were gathering." A soft male voice spoke in her ear. Minerva transformed to find herself in Albus's arms in an empty classroom. He put her down quickly. She turned and glared at him "You said you would wait for me!"

Albus bowed "I am terribly sorry my dear, I had an errand to run."

She rolled her eyes "Well we are late, come on before they send out a search."

Albus nodded as she pulled him down the hall to great hall. They strode down to the side chamber and slipped in. Albus took his seat on the left side of Armando, Minerva sat next to him. Quinn was on the other side of the table much to Minerva's relief. She was also please that Poppy was sitting next to her.

Albus and Armando struck up a conversation as they waited for Professor Binns to bring in the first years.

They were all soon having animated conversations but they died away as the doors opened and the Sorting began.

After the feast Armando got up to speak "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome. I assume we have all had a pleasant summer and your brains are feeling decided empty!" There was a chuckle around the hall. "Well I am not going to keep you from you bed for much longer but I need to first give a few notices, the Forbidden Forest is as the name suggests out of bounds to all and you would do well to remember that. Quidditch trials will be held within the next few weeks and first years are reminded that they are not permitted to own their own broom. We have a new head boy and girl as well as prefects. Please respect these leaders as they are here to help you.

Also this year we are welcoming four new members to staff. Madam Poppy Pomfrey has arrived as our new matron of the Hospital wing from St Mungos." Poppy stood and inclined her head. "I also welcome Professor Quinn Grindelwald as our new Arithmacy professor." Grindelwald stood and bowed. "From the Auror department of the ministry we welcome Professor Minerva McGonagall as Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher." Minerva stood and bowed also.

"Finally last but certainly not least also from the Auror department, Professor Albus Dumbledore as Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration professor." Albus stood and swept his at off extravagantly, a few birds and a bat flew out of it causing the whole hall to giggle.

"Sorry about those, I must not have cleaned it out properly." The whole hall roared with laughter as Albus sat down smiling; Minerva rolled her eyes at him. He grinned and winked.  
Soon after Armando dismissed the students and the staff escaped to the staffroom where they all sat discussing what could happen on the first day and trying to remember what happened the night before, especially Quinn who could remember past arriving at the staffroom.

Minerva and Albus began a chess match when they became bored of the conversation which caused the staff to begin laying bets down on who would win.

"You must be really bored." Minerva observed as she moved her knight out of harms way.

"It's the first day of school tomorrow and as it is not advised to be hung over for it we will go to our next vice, gambling." Sandra Thomas the herbology teacher explained.

Minerva rolled her eyes "What would the students say knowing how improper their professors can be."

"They would die of shock and we would no longer be professors." Flitwick answered promptly. The staff laughed as Albus took this as his chance and checkmated Minerva. There was more laughter as money changed hands and a few good naturedly scowled at Albus.

After that they all decided it was time to retire.

Minerva and Albus rose early and descended to a practically empty Great Hall, there were a few students taking advantage of the early morning to compare notes on holidays and have a peaceful breakfast before the hordes descended.

Albus smiled at Minerva as they sat "You ready?"

She smiled faintly "If I say yes will you believe me?"

Albus squeezed her hand and smiled gently "Probably not."

They poured themselves a cup of coffee each as they watched the steady filling up f the hall. Commenting of children of people they knew and how life had changed. The staff table was soon full. Grindelwald was looking a little faint but revived over coffee and toast.

Minerva was distracted by Sara Rhode the Muggle Studies teacher as Albus descended down to the Gryffindor house table and began handing out the timetables that had appeared next to his plate.

Soon after he and Minerva left to prepare for their first lesson.

Minerva luckily had the first years so they didn't have any idea of how another teacher was. She had slipped on her stern mask as she parted with Albus, which caused him to chuckle to his class.

The first years filed in as she stood at the front waiting, they were slow a few obviously lost.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is one of the most dangerous and serious subjects you will do during your time here at Hogwarts. It is designed to help you in the real world should you be threatened. This being so I have high expectations of all my classes. Punctuality is one thing also respect, for others and the magic you do. I am a trained auror for those who don't know what that is, we are essentially dark wizard catchers. We are elite physically and mentally, Defence Against the Dark Arts stems from what we do."

Minerva went on to explain what they would be doing that year and then within the lesson. The first years responded well, not talking and trying their best. Minerva was impressed by their work ethic but decided that that would fade as they grew older and more confident in their surroundings. She decided with a smile is that they just needed to grow their ego and arrogance and all would be right in the rebellious teenage world.

Albus on the other hand walked into a sixth year lesson. They had high expectations of this new teacher, he smiled as he realised this. What they didn't expect was that he had higher expectations.

He strolled into the class and casually leaned against the desk at the front. He flicked his ponytail over his shoulder and smiled at the class. Who all regarded him with a mixed expression of nerves, excitement and suspicion.

He looked around at his class and nodded approvingly "So I suppose you all got an E in transfiguration for your OWLS?"

The class nodded cautiously, Albus laughed "Fantastic, Ok so I demand respect in my classroom for me and your class mates, I don't care how much you hate them or love them you will be respectful. Now I am an easygoing man but mess with me and you will regret it. Do what I ask, show me your talent, enjoy this class and we will get on fine."

The class nodded as Albus grinned and waved his hand at the board where a set of instructions appeared.

The class soon realised that despite his stern words at the start Albus was a very fun teacher and was determined to make them all enjoy Transfiguration which they did immensely despite how hard the work was. Albus was very please to see them all leave with smiled on their faces.

Minerva allowed her first class to go and sank into her chair in relief. It hadn't been as bad as she had anticipated. She had the next period off before lunch then she had Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years.

She sighed and stretched before sitting straight at her desk and pulling her lesson plans to her.

She had been working steadily for fifteen minutes when, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she looked up.

Grindelwald grinned at her as he slid from his place in the doorway of her classroom.

He grinned slyly at her "How was your first lesson?"

"Fine." She answered abruptly not interested in why he was there.

"So tonight to celebrate surviving our first day, if we do, do you want to join me for a drink or two?"

"Sorry no, I actually already have plans." She smirked at him, she actually didn't but knew Albus would cover for her. She would send him a message as soon as possible.

Grindelwald slumped slightly but regained his posture quickly "Oh well some other time maybe?"

Minerva stared at him as he grinned at her, turned and left. That man was impossible, one day she was going to hex him to next week.

But right now she needed to somehow destroy his hopes of ever dating her.

Maybe she could pretend to be lesbian? Rolanda would so be her "partner".

Minerva giggled as these thoughts rampaged through her brain. She was so going to use one. Maybe a threesome of girls….

A/N2 Ok so the last bit was me having fun, but I so using a kinky idea to put Grindelwald off. I just realised this story has no real sense of purpose but I am going to create one somehow….hmm I will work on that. Anyway read and review. Sorry it might take awhile until I write the next chapter…life is calling sorry guys!!

xxphoenix


End file.
